What we have too live for
by Dragonic Wolf
Summary: Several years after the meteor incident the members of AVALANCHE have gone their seperate ways but when strange things start to happen, the old group is forced to reunite...[Loads of pairings set to come in later chapters including C/T Y/R H/E and more
1. Brief Explination on where abouts of Cha...

Authors intro notes:  
  
Ok I have a few things to say here. You don't really have to read this but it might help with a few things.  
  
First off: I'm trying my best to keep the character profiles as close to the game as possible. Anything I don't know I'll guess on or make up. If I make a mistake you think is important feel free to tell me so I know for future reference.  
  
Second: Judging from the game information and filling in the loop holes with educated guesses I've concluded Vincent has eternal life and isn't openly a vampire. I also have suspicions that he's more than 30 times faster and stronger than Cloud due to experimentation though I can't prove it at this time. But in my fan fiction(s) I'm going to assume this true and use it accordingly. Also, IF I do use Vincent as a 'vampire' it may not be the conventional type.  
  
Third: Red XIII looks like a lion crossed with a timber wolf.so that's how I'm going to call it.  
  
Four: I don't mind Flames but for god's sake make them tasteful! Things like "This is stupid" and "How corny are you" are just gay.sorry.idiotic. Use your imagination please!  
  
Five: Beware OOC-ness o.o!!! I try my best but some characters I just can't hit. I hope it doesn't get too bad and I'm sorry if it does.  
  
Finally: I can't spell! I'm horrible at it! Thanks to the miracles of Spell Check It might not be too bad. But I'm warning you anyway! Also beware my grammar .  
  
That said.  
  
Disclaimer: Squaresoft is the rightful owner of anything in this fanfic directly linked to the game. I don't own the characters; I don't own the rights to the maps, towns, Chocobos, or anything else. On the same note however anything I make up myself are thoughts of my own. Even though I went through all the trouble of typing that, I don't care if my ideas are used without permission. You think it's a good idea. By all means use it!  
  
If you actually read this thanks for listening to my blabbering and now on with the fanfic! 


	2. Chapter 1 When Strange things begin to h...

Disclaimer-I don't own FF7 or anything in that game o.o  
  
Authors note: Good greetings o.o This is my first attempt at a fanfic please feel free to Review and/or Flame. I need your real opinions ppl!  
  
On with the story!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
A small toddler, with short, semi-spiked, brown hair and pale blue-eyes went running over to a tall spikey-blonde haired man who stood out of the chair he was sitting and picked the little toddler up.  
  
"Hi-ya squirt! What are you up to, huh?"  
  
The young child giggled as he was thrown up into the air and caught again by the tall man. "I went shopping with Mommy!" He grinned as if it was the best possible accomplishment in the world and the man chuckled.  
  
"Oh did you? Well where is your Mom?"  
  
"Right here." An average sized woman walked in put down the bag of groceries she was carrying then brushed her long chocolate hair out of her face.  
  
"Hi mommy." The toddler said waving insanely from in the man's arms.  
  
"Hello Daniel"  
  
The spikey-haired man put Daniel on his shoulders then strode over to the woman and gave her a small kiss. "Hi Teef. I heard you and Daniel went shopping." He made it sound as though it were so bad.  
  
"Shopping.oh no! Not shopping! Really Cloud get a life!" She said teasingly as Daniel laughed at the dazed expression of his fathers face.  
  
Suddenly the young toddlers stomach let out a large rumble "Mommy, Daddy I'm hungry!"  
  
Tifa and Cloud exchanged looks and tried not to laugh but failed miserably. "Ok dear. We'll make some lunch then!"  
  
The three of them went into the kitchen and proceeded to make Ham and cheese sandwiches. Well, Tifa tried to but Cloud and Daniel kept stealing the ham and cheese slices.  
  
"If you want lunch you'll have to stop that!"  
  
"Ok" Daniel replied obediently  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
"Umm."  
  
Tifa cross her arms and tapped her foot lightly on the floor staring at him.  
  
"Ahhh! THE look! Ok ok I'll stop!"  
  
Daniel giggled "Mommy wins"  
  
"Yes Sweetie, Mommy wins" She gave Cloud a smirk in mock arrogance and got a raspberry in return.  
  
Eventually the lunch was made and the sat down to eat it outside their little house in the outskirts of Kalm.  
  
Daniel sat quite happily a few feet away from his parents after he'd finished eating to play with a grasshopper while Tifa and Cloud laid on the grass to heartily enjoy the sun.  
  
A half an hour or so passed with Daniels happy playing and his parents peaceful resting. Tifa was snugged up close to Cloud now and both lay there drowsily.  
  
Cloud perked his ears a bit.he couldn't hear his son "Daniel.?" Upon hearing no response he called out again in a slightly panic "Daniel?!"  
  
He sat upright as did Tifa and far off in the distance they saw him. They both sighed in relief but suddenly tensed up again as they noticed a monster wolf [A/N: I have no idea what these monsters near Kalm are called.] closing swiftly in on him while the he looked towards them and waved.  
  
"DANIEL!!!!!" They both cried out as sheer panic over took them and they jumped to their feet running at twice their normal speed. Still they knew deep down they would never make it before the wolf did. It was only a hundred yards away now.  
  
Dread over took them as they watched the creature close in on their boy. 50 yards. 25.10.  
  
Then without notice or warning a jet black and crimson G-bike [A/N: If you don't know what a G-bike is it's the FF7 version of a motorcycle] came roaring off a small rock ledge and straight at Daniel.  
  
Cloud and Tifa watched in complete horror as the wolf lunged at their son. A sudden high pitched whine from the G-bike's engine caught Cloud's attention however as it sped passed Daniel but as it did so the rider leaned to the side and snatched Daniel up off the ground.  
  
The bike then suddenly U-turned, it's back tire dragging and kicking up dust as the bike came to a complete halt. The rider held Daniel firmly in front of him on the seat with his right hand as the left drew a small gun and fired at the confused wolf creature, who, reeled to the ground. Dead from the single bullet wound in its head.  
  
The rider re-holstered his gun and placed his hands back on the handles bars off the bike and he started off to the direction of the two people in the distance.  
  
Tifa and Cloud exchanged confused but still horrified looks as the G-Bike stopped beside them, Daniel seemingly safe on the seat ahead of the rider.  
  
Slowly the rider lifted their son off the bike and handed him to Tifa, who hugged and rocked him while crying "Daniel! Don't ever do that again!" Cloud went over to the two and hugged them both tightly then turned to the G-bike and it's Rider.  
  
The rider wore cargo pants and the same color jean jacket. On his hands were knuckle gloves made of leather and on his feet were thick cork boots. All these things were black as his G-Bike. His short, indigo colored hair looked spiky but not near the extent that Cloud's was but needed a black strip of cloth tied around his forehead to hold it out of his line of sight. His skin was lightly tanned and from what Cloud could tell he was about 22-years-old with a fairly handsome complexion. The Ex-Soldier couldn't really say the eye color of the young man for his eyes were hidden by black framed sunglasses with reflective silver lenses.  
  
"Thank you for saving our boy."  
  
"No problem" The young man replied quietly "You Cloud and Tifa Strife?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good. Ready to go?"  
  
"Go?" Cloud eyed the Rider suspiciously as Daniel and Tifa watched from behind him. "What do you mean 'go'?"  
  
"I mean go. As into scram?" He looked at the confused looks on their faces "and You didn't get the letter did you?"  
  
"Letter?" Cloud asked in suspicious confusion "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Uh.oh.Guardian ain't gonna be happy to hear this." He seemed to lift his head to look around.  
  
"Guardian? Who are you and what's going on!?" Cloud demanded angrily  
  
"Oh do we gotta talk! No time now though! Move it or lose it an' get on!"  
  
"No!" Just as Cloud yelled a jeep came flying off the same rock ledge The G- bike and it's Rider did. If that didn't persuade Cloud, Tifa and Daniel to climb on the bike the fact that the 10 or so men shoved in the jeep were all firing guns at them did.  
  
The second they were on, the rider gunned the throttle nearly bucking them all off and causing the tire to spin like mad before they took off. Soon the Jeep was no more than a Dot in the distance.  
  
"What's going on!?" Cloud yelled over the wind  
  
"You'll find out!"  
  
"Well then at least tell us who you are!" Tifa exclaimed loudly  
  
"Fine! My name's Seth Tonder! Guardian calls me Hunter!"  
  
"Who's Guardian!?" Both Tifa and Cloud exclaimed  
  
Hunter laughed "You'll see!" 


	3. Chapter 2 Who is this guy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything off FF7!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
After their little incident with the jeep, Cloud, Tifa, Daniel and 'Hunter' rode along for quite sometime to the South towards the Chocobo Farm. Late, late that night they reached the Northern Corner of the marshlands in which the Midgar Zolom dwelled and much to Cloud's surprise, that's where they stopped.  
  
"Hey Hunter. Why are we stopping here?"  
  
"Why not?" The young man replied as he opened the kickstand on the G-bike and stood it up before beginning to shift through one of the few saddlebags slung over the seat.  
  
"Look. Daniel's asleep; Tifa's nearly there and I have to admit I'm worn out myself. Couldn't we at least go to the Chocobo farm?"  
  
"No can do pal-ly," Hunter stop for a moment as he pulled a small tent out of the bag then walked over to a shadowed area where he slowly began to set it up "To risky. They could find us there."  
  
Cloud was obviously starting to get angry. "What do you mean find us? There were after you!"  
  
"Me? Oh buddy do you got it wrong."  
  
"Then what are they after?!"  
  
The young man didn't reply for the longest time as he finished setting up the tent. Still he didn't say anything just stood and walked over to where Tifa was sitting with Daniel then tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the tent. Too tired and confused to hesitate she just nodded and walked over to the tent, flashing Cloud a worried look as she disappeared within.  
  
Still where Tifa was, Hunter waved the Ex-soldier over to which he responded after a long while. "Could you just tell me what's going on?" Cloud whispered quietly so that Tifa couldn't here.  
  
"Fine. I can tell you what I know and that's it." Cloud nodded "O.K. Those guys in the jeep weren't after me buddy they were after you and your wife. If you'd received that letter we wouldn't be having this conversation. But obviously you didn't. Guess Guardian was right on that aspect."  
  
Cloud looked at Hunter suspicion in his eyes "Why would they be after us? What letter? And who is Guardian?"  
  
The rider shook his head "Look. I dunno anymore about 'them' then I've told you. Everything else you'll have to find out when we get to where we're going." "Where are we going?"  
  
"Can't tell you."  
  
Cloud's eyes flickered angrily "Why are we supposed to trust you?"  
  
Hunter stood up his whole 5 foot 5 feet and faced the slightly taller man with a blank expression "Can you really afford not to? You got no weapons. A little boy. And I've done nothing to hurt you or your family. Right now there's no one else you can trust. Get some sleep soldier-boy, you need it."  
  
Cloud let a low growl escape his throat but pushed the anger to the back of his mind and dropped his eyes into a cold stare before turning away from the young rider.  
  
"You hafta decide for yourself Cloud! You hafta decide whether I'm friend or foe I just gotta show you the right one."  
  
The ex-soldier didn't reply as he disappeared into the tent leaving Hunter outside alone. 


	4. Chapter 3 More confusion, fuel for anger

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing from the game though Hunter is mine.  
  
Love it? Hate it so far? Need to know.Got more reviews then I woulda thought. I got one so far! Well anyway heres the next chapter  
  
Tifa lay there quietly staring at the ceiling of the tent. She had awoken only seconds before and was still trying to gather the events for the other day. It really didn't make any sense to her; being approached by a G-bike then seconds later being attacked by a jeep with crazed commandos in it.  
  
Now there they were, with some unknown stranger, out in the middle of nowhere without weapons. She probably wouldn't have been so worried had Daniel not been with her and Cloud when this all happened, but he was and there seemed little she could do about it.  
  
Tifa sighed and look to one side to see Cloud resting peacefully. She smiled and turned to her other side but to her panic Daniel wasn't there. Before she had time to call out to him a child's giggle came from outside the tent. She quickly got up, carefully as not to disturb Cloud, and exited the tent to find her son sitting on the G-bike with Hunter in front of him.  
  
"Nothing in this hand annnnd nothing in this hand! Now watch!" She watched as Hunter twirled his hand around then placed in behind Daniels ear. Then after a moment he moved it away and handed Daniel a gil. "See! Just like magic! Here ya go Kiddo."  
  
Daniel giggled happily then saw his mom and waved to her "Hi mom. Uncle Hunter's funny!"  
  
Tifa walked over and eyed Hunter "Uncle?"  
  
He waved his hands defensively "Hey hey! Don't look at me!"  
  
Daniel giggled again and jumped onto the ground then looked up at his mom "Uncle Hunter taught me to ride to."  
  
Tifa again looked at Hunter "You what?"  
  
The rider laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck "I uhh.well you know.Oh look at the time! I have something I gotta do! Be back soon" With that he jumped onto the G-Bike and started it up. Before Tifa could say anything he'd taken off into the Zolom's Marsh.  
  
Tifa shook her head and mumbled to herself "I swear that is he's one of the oddest people I've ever met."  
  
"Same here." She turned around to see Cloud picking up Daniel and resting him on his shoulders. "That guy is either off his rocker or where being led to a trap. The worst part is we can't really do anything until we get to where he's taking us."  
  
Tifa nodded, knowing he was right. They didn't have any weapons though she had no doubt in her minds she could kick the crap out of Hunter in a fist fight, she also knew he had guns. She didn't like any of this especially because Daniel was involved. She sighed.  
  
"Hey, don't worry." Cloud said reassuringly as he put an arm around her shoulders lovingly, "Everything will be alright. We just need to see what Hunter and this 'Guardian' guy want then we can go home."  
  
Tifa nodded once again and smiled slightly before they all dropped into a small silence. Several minutes later the dull whine of Hunters engine was heard and he soon pulled up beside them once again.  
  
"O.K. people let's pack it up and move out!" He said as he jumped off and ran over to the tent.  
  
Cloud and Tifa exchanged looks "What? Why?"  
  
Pulling out a lighter Hunter abruptly set the tent on fire then ran over to his bike and started shuffling through the saddlebags "Got to go before the Zolom regen's" Tossing Tifa and Daniel helmets he jumped on the still idling bike "Now get on!"[A/N: Yeah, Yeah most of you probably know this but the Zolom is the huge snake like thing in the marsh beside the Chocobo farm.]  
  
They all did as told and hopped on the back of the bike. Much to their surprise Hunter started off into the Zolom's marsh.  
  
"What do you mean Regen?" Cloud shouted of the dull wind as they made their way across the marsh at a mediocre pace.  
  
"I mean the Zolom of the marsh regenerates after being 'killed'. It depends on the damage but I think be have 10-15 minutes to get the hell across this marsh before it's back in order."  
  
"The Zolom regenerates?!" Tifa and Cloud shouted at the same time in shock.  
  
Hunter nodded his head "Yup and we have that short time to get across the swamp; a normal 1 ½ hour trip. So hold on." With that said he revved the engine and seconds later the bike took off at break neck speed through the mud and moss. It jumped, skidded and whined over rocks, fallen trees and other obstacles, jerking its riders up, down and all around but never bucking them off.  
  
Eventually an hour rolled by and with no sign of the Zolom everything seemed safe enough. Still the bike hummed and whined as Hunter jumped over obstacles and such.  
  
"Look there's the mines. Nearly ther-" Before the young man could finish his sentence the ground beside the G-bike lurched upward, tossing the bike and its occupants off to the side and into the mud.  
  
As he flew through the air, Cloud could see the Zolom burst forth from the ground before his head struck something hard and darkness enveloped him.  
  
"Cloud!" Tifa cried out as she saw her husband hit his head and stop moving seconds before she and Daniel hit the moss and mud and went sliding through. Shaking her head, Tifa sat up and scrambled over to Cloud. Carefully she put his head on her lap, when she removed her hands she found them deep crimson with blood. "Cloud! Please be alright."  
  
Just then a loud cry caught her attention "MOOOMMMYY!!!"  
  
"Daniel!"  
  
Tifa looked up to see the Zolom was completely ignoring her and Cloud and was heading straight for their son. Vainly she called to her son, as she stood and ran towards him "DANIEL!!!"  
  
An ear-shattering roar from the Zolom blanked her out her cry however as it swiftly approached the young boy.  
  
Managing to get there before the monster Tifa picked up her son and started Mad dashing over the mud and moss slicked ground away from the Zolom but despite her efforts it was quickly gaining.  
  
Suddenly she heard a spat of gunfire from behind her and the overwhelming roar of the beast as it jerked to a halt. Stopping, Tifa turned at looked at the Zolom to find one of its eyes and it's jaw leaking purplish-green blood. Confused but not complaining the young martial artist sped over to where her unconscious husband laid, the crying Daniel in her arms. Just then she noticed the dull whine of a G-bike just into to see Hunter pull up beside her.  
  
"Common! Common! Gotta go! Gotta go!" He exclaimed while jumping off the bike and hauling Cloud onto it while ushering Daniel and Tifa to get on themselves. Waiting impatiently until they were on he jumped on and gunned the throttle trying desperately to keep the speed high and keep Cloud on.  
  
Moments later they entered the mines where Hunter pulled the bike to a stop. ".well that was interesting."He said as he jumped off the bike and walled quietly over to the wall opposite the cavern entrance.  
  
Tifa's eyes flicked as he said this nearly causing her to lose her temper "We nearly died! How can you call that interesting?!"  
  
"Umm." As he spoke he tapped his fist lightly against random parts of the wall, suddenly one part slid away revealing a small computer. "I Thought since you went against Sephiroth you'd have a small sense of Humor about it?" This left Tifa with nothing to say as her face turned a fury red, her temper still boiling.  
  
Not getting a response Hunter turned his attention to the small computer "Tonder, Seth. Request: Voice confirmation/Retina scan."  
  
"Voice Confirmation.Approved.Scanning Now."A small eye shaped contraption appeared out of the computer using tiny lasers to scan Hunter's eye. "Retina scan.Approved.Welcome Tonder, Seth." After the computer finished the slab of rock suddenly slid upwards revealing a small cavern. In the cavern were two small cots pushed up against the far wall, a small table close beside them and a large wooden slab up against the wall directly left of the door.  
  
Daniel, who had been watching from upon the bike, squeaked in childish delight at the completely odd happening as Tifa stared in complete disbelief.  
  
Immediately Hunter went over to his G-Bike and carefully wheeled it into the small cavern making sure he didn't bash Cloud's head in the process or knock Daniel off. Once in the room he removed Cloud from the bike and put him on one of the cots before walking quietly over to Tifa who was still outside the cavern "Coming?"  
  
Quietly she walked in, a small command from hunter caused the slab of rock to close behind her as she stared daggers at him. "Ok.I want to get something straight."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"We were attacked by Psycho Commandos in a Jeep, forced to go the journey here without an explanation WHY, nearly killed by a giant snake-like creature and now we're in a hidden cavern with high-Tech entrance." As she spoke her voice grew colder as her face inched angrily towards his.  
  
"Well heh that's the jist of it fer now..eheh" He replied nervously realizing his back was against the wall.  
  
Quietly she just stared at him with piercing eyes "You.you.you!!!"  
  
"Umm.me me me?" Figured this didn't help his causes and he found this tree once he felt her iron and extremely painful fists connect continuously with various parts of his body.  
  
About 5 minutes later Tifa decided she had Pummeled on Hunter enough since he was curled up into a little ball whimpering while covering his head. Satisfied she walled over to were Cloud had been lain and carefully began to tend to his wound as Daniel hopped off the bike and over to his mom. "You were mad.weren't you mommy?"  
  
"Yes Sweetheart.Mommy was VERY mad. 


	5. Chapter 4 Tunnels and a Painful memory

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from FF7 and I unfortunately never will.  
  
*Insert wording here* = people talking about the flashback within the flashback 'Insert wording here' = Thought  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hunter had no idea how long he had slept. He knew that it had been for sometime a day or so perhaps; the beating Tifa had laid upon him early had knocked his senses into a flurry not to mention the throbbing pain that had over thrown his body.  
  
Carefully the young warrior rolled over making sure his clothing wouldn't cause any noise against the coarse floor. It's not that he cared whether he woke his "guests", it was evident by the loud banging against the rock slab and the giggles of a small child that they already were. It was just he was too sore to be yelled at quite yet.  
  
'WHY?!' He thought to himself 'Why is this so incredibly hard?! Guardian warned me! Oh did he warn me but I didn't think he was serious! .Wait this is Guardian.he's always serious.' He began to mentally smack himself before sorely standing up. "Will you PLEASE stop that?!" Turning he saw Cloud stop slamming himself against the "door" and glaring flaming daggers in his direction.  
  
At first Hunter thought nothing of it that was until Cloud walked over and grabbed him by his jacket, lifting him off the ground and slamming him against the wall. "Tell me what's going on or let us go!"  
  
"Hey, hey calm down pal I can't do that." Hunter stated calmly in replied, receiving another slam against the wall.  
  
"Fine then I'll just find someway you can! Now talk!"  
  
Growing angry himself the young biker returned the harse glare through his silver lenses and stated a little less calmly "Look spike I can't and there isn't a thing you can do that'll change that."  
  
Cloud never broke eye contact while slamming him several more times against the wall seeming to ignore the last statement from Hunter "I'm growing impatient"  
  
"No @#$^ing duh!!! Listen Jackass put me down before I go stark raving ballistic on you! Besides you can't leave here without my help."  
  
Shocked at the sudden outburst but not showing it, the angry mercenary roughly threw the young biker to the ground and walked over to his family who had just woken up from the small scuffle.  
  
Slowly Hunter stood back up and lightly brushed himself off before walking over to the large piece of wood and pushing it aside revealing a small passageway hardly big enough for his bike to fit into. Quietly motioning to the small family to follow he walked over to his bike and pushed it into the passageway. After a moment he realized they weren't following and turned around letting out a frustrated sigh, "Look. I'm trying to help you guys. Not for my sake, for yours. I was asked, ASKED! Not told to help you people by Guardian and even if I bloody well die trying I AM going to do it. So damn well common!!!"  
  
Looking at the small family all he received was a malevolent glare from Cloud and a hesitant stare from Tifa. Sighing he shook his head and continued through the passageway.  
  
Looking between his "Uncle" Hunter and his parents Daniel felt somewhat confused at what was going on. And like any good obedient child he stayed by his parents.for the whole of 5 seconds. Deciding, on that very moment, that he wanted to follow the young man he had only met days before the boy hopped off the cot from his perch beside his mother and ran towards the opening in which the biker had disappeared "Uncle Hunter! Wait up!!!"  
  
"Daniel?! What are you doing?" Cloud called out to his son, a slight edge to his voice but to no avail as the young boy disappeared from sight. Letting out a frustrated sigh, the ex-soldier kicked the vacant cot in his frustration and looked at his wife "What are we supposed to do Teef? I just don't know what to do anymore."  
  
Standing Tifa hugged Cloud lightly "I don't know but we've gotten through worse than this right?" He nodded quietly and lightly pulled away from the hug looking at her with a serious gaze.  
  
"That doesn't change that I still don't trust that guy."  
  
"I know but he hasn't hurt any of us and our son seems to trust him good enough.isn't that enough for now?"  
  
"For now I guess." Nodding slightly Tifa gave him a small kiss on his cheek and slowly started towards the opening, Cloud following a few feet behind. Upon rounding the blind corner they saw their son jump onto the seat of the bike, surprising Hunter who turned and looked at him  
  
"Well it's nice to know I have at least one friend in these tunnels."  
  
Hearing this Cloud walked over to Hunter, an untrusting glare upon his face "Tunnels? As in more than one?"  
  
"No spiky, I meant one but I put an 's' on the end to confuse you. Look around you blond doltz!"  
  
Steaming at the insult, Cloud forced himself to look about and nearly gasped in shock. There were Tunnels everywhere!!! Some smaller than others, some quite a ways off the ground, there only access a rope ladder. Cloud was amazed the mountain was still standing.  
  
Un-like her husband however, Tifa did gasp but more out of dull awe then shock. "Did.did you make all of these?"  
  
"Nah, most were old mine shafts but some were made by we and Guardian.And I swear if you ask who Guardian is again I'll tie you up and drag you the whole way."  
  
With a growl Cloud almost challenged Hunters offer but thought better of it when Tifa elbowed him sharply in the ribs.  
  
Resisting he urge to sneer at Cloud, Hunter turned into one of the larger tunnels, still pushing Daniel and the G-bike and waved for Cloud and Tifa to follow him. Of course they followed, Tifa a little more willing than before but Cloud was still as resistant as ever glaring at Hunter the whole time.  
  
Gradually the tunnel widened a bit more as they when and a short while later they stopped at a small opening in the side of the tunnel wall.  
  
"Now what." Cloud grumbled angrily as Hunter disappeared into the opening. A few seconds later hurried noises were heard from where the young biker had disappeared as the others watched more or less patiently. A muffled yelp from in the opening brought a small smirk to Cloud's face causing Tifa to give him THE look, which instantly wiped the smirk off his face.  
  
Several moments later Hunter emerged from the opening tossing Cloud the Buster Sword and Tifa a pair of Tiger Claws. Both looked down at the weapons and much to their surprise they looked exactly like the ones they had used oh so long ago. The two looked in shock at what had just been given to them then slowly to Hunter  
  
"Where did you get these?! We lost them in the crater the only one's we managed to keep were the ones we were using!" Cloud exclaimed  
  
Slowly the biker walked over to his bike "That's not all you lost in the crater.was it?" At that comment Cloud and Tifa fell completely silent.  
  
Seeing their reaction he quietly continued "AVALANCHE had nine members.one was killed by Sephiroth and after his defeat only 7 returned.am I right?"  
  
Quietly, Cloud turned his eyes to Hunter, anger, sorrow and regret flashing through his icy blue orbs "Yeah your right." Stalling on his words for a moment he simply just stared at Hunter who silently stared back and waited patiently for the Ex-Soldier to continue.  
  
With a heavy sigh and downcast look he did eventually continue, "After we defeated Sephiroth the crater began to collapse in on its-self .hastily we retreated to the upper caverns and made our way to the exit.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
*As we ran the tunnels and caverns all around us were beginning to cave in but we still managed to make it to the exit.*  
  
"There's the exit! Everyone out now!"  
  
Quickly Cloud helped the others out one by one for the hole was only big enough to do it that way. As he rushed however he didn't notice the ground crumble out from underneath him.  
  
With a surprised yelp he fell and waited for his doom but was jerked to a sudden halt as something grabbed the back of his shirt. Looking up he saw the last person he ever expected, there hanging by one arm off the newly formed ledge was Vincent Valentine firmly grasping his shirt.  
  
With a mighty heave Cloud found himself on the narrow ledge between the gap and the cave exit, looking down upon the dark man. "Go on Cloud.their waiting for you."  
  
"No way Vince! You helped me I'm going to help you."  
  
"Listen Cloud.that ledge is going to give out.there is no use in us both dying." With a sudden crack the thin rock Vincent was holding gave way, as did the rest of ground around Cloud. Instinctively the Ex-soldier jumped through the exit hole, landing face first in front of the rest of his friends.  
  
"Cloud!" they all yelped in surprise as he came flying through the hole. Sitting up he punched the ground and yelled a sorrowful "DAMMIT!!!"  
  
"I am glad you are here but where is Vincent?" Red asked pointedly with a trail of worry in his voice. Soon after Yuffie spoke up "Yeah Cloud where is he?"  
  
The young mercenary stood up and muttered quietly "Gone."  
  
Everyone turned a pale color before a jerk from the crater snapped them all back to reality. Sad but not dismembered Cloud looked at everyone "It's sad I know but we have got to get out of here." Nodding in agreement they all headed towards the Highwind.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
After he finished, Cloud shook his head, trying to rid himself of the memory but he couldn't. It was clear as day in his mind now.  
  
"Oh geez.I'm sorry man I had no idea."  
  
During all of this Tifa had moved to sit with Daniel on the G-bike, remembering her comrade silently swearing she'd never forget him or what he did.  
  
Rubbing his eyes lightly Cloud again looked at Hunter "Could we just go now?"  
  
Nodding the young biker walked over to his G-bike and resumed pushing it down the tunnel; Cloud walking slightly behind while Tifa and Daniel remained quietly on the bike. 


	6. Chapter 5 Psychopaths

Chapter 5  
  
Soon after they began down the tunnel it widened a slight bit more, enough to use Hunter's G-bike within the endless Catacomb. They traveled endlessly for a day, most of the time spent on the bike and sleeping aside from Hunter. Finding no need to stop right now the tired biker kept the steady pace going. As he drove however, his mind ran into deep, jumbled thoughts.  
  
'The caves have sure been quiet.not a monster in sight which is kinda odd.not complaining. I wonder why Guardian wants all these people.He's been experimenting lately..maybe that has something to do with it.' Hunter scowled at the thought but couldn't put it passed his friend; after all he had done odder things '.though never anything as demented as that.that I know of.maybe he just wants their gil or something? Nope doesn't seem like Guardian.Dammit I wish he'd told me why he wanted me to do this!!!.Damn I'm hungry.oh look an over hang.' Suddenly realizing what he just thought he veered the bike quickly out of the way of the hanging rock and let out an awkward sigh in relief. 'Damn you Hunter watch where your going!!! Still hungry.and tired.bet these three are to, though they can actually SLEEP!!! Oh well nearly there now.maybe they wont wake up.'  
  
Shaking his head the young biker continued to speed along. A Few moments later he turned a sharp corner and slowed the bike to a stop, cursing upon realizing Daniel was wide awake.  
  
"Hiya Uncle Hunter!" The young boy said cheerfully while watching him climb off the bike. "What'cha doooin'?"  
  
Hunter looked around mischievously then walked quietly over to Daniel "Opening another secret door.wanna help?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Ok then!" Lifting the little kid onto his shoulders the young biker and walked over to rough part of the dead end he had turned into, all the while whispering with the warriors' son.  
  
While all this was going on, Cloud began to shift from his uncomfortable slumber. With a groggy groan, he opened his eyes to the sight of another rock slab sliding up, revealing another hidden door that Hunter was about to walk into, holding HIS son no less.  
  
"Hey!!!" He yelled out before jumping off the bike, waking Tifa up in the process. His yell caused Hunter to jump then spin around looking at him.  
  
"heh 'bout time you woke up! Common already!"  
  
Cloud glared heatedly at the young biker, ".You were going to take Daniel, weren't you?"  
  
Hunter blinked "No! nononono I wasn't!"  
  
"You lying bastard!!!" Cloud seethed with nearly uncontainable anger.  
  
"We trusted you!" Tifa called out from behind Cloud, just as if not more ticked than him.  
  
Taking a small glance at Daniel, Hunter returned his gaze back to the child's parents, an evil grin spreading across his face. Swiftly he half flipped Daniel off his shoulder and grabbed him tightly before taking out a knife, hidden by his coat and pressing it against the young boys throat. "Guess I can't fool you anymore.though you have to admit, my story was persuasive."  
  
Daniel suddenly turned from cheerful to down right terrified "Mom! Dad! Help!!!" Through all this Cloud shook with unthinkable rage and let out a yell, voicing that rage. "Hunter you bastard! Put my son down NOW!!!"  
  
"Umm.no" With that the young biker jumped back into the opening in the rock and disappearing into the dark behind it.  
  
Without a moments thought both Tifa and Cloud sped into the opening after their son. Seconds after entering the door slammed shut behind them and hearty laughter rang out all around them. This enraged them even farther until they realized only two people were laughing. One of which was their son.  
  
"What is this?!" Cloud shouted angrily into the darkness. The laughing just continued very slowly dying down. A Moment or so later a light flickered on and for all the light covered everything seemed fairly blank except for Hunter and Daniel sitting in a corner laughing there guts out.  
  
"You should-a.you should-a seen the looks on your faces!" Hunter said, trying to stifle his laughter as he looked at them. The glares he received in return were enough to make Hitler shrivel up and die. "I.umm.take it you disagree?"  
  
"Disagree?! DISAGREE!?!?!?!?!!!!!!" Cloud shouted rather loudly. "I'll KILL YOU!!!" That said he rushed forward at the biker, Buster sword drawn and aimed in a collision course for his gut. Having been caught completely off guard, Hunter could do nothing but watch in horror as the sword descended to his stomach.  
  
Suddenly a gun shot rang out through the darkness seconds before Cloud's Buster Sword basically shattered from center, raining bits of steel over everyone near.  
  
Not feeling any pain Hunter let out a relieved Thank you before Cloud threw the handle of the sword at him, clonking the young biker in the head. Scowling, he rubbed his head then looked up at the Ex-soldier "Ow!"  
  
Preparing to jump Hunter, Cloud stopped at the sudden cha-chink of a gun being loaded and spun around to face where it had come from.  
  
".He may deserve what ever punishment you are going to give him but I cannot allow for you to do it at this time. I'm afraid I need Young Hunter's assistance." The voice was low but clear.  
  
The young parents stared in the direction the voice had spoke a lot of mortal shock on their faces.  
  
After a moment of deathly silence the quiet sound of a gun being holstered was heard before it's owner emerged from the darkness from which he had been hiding.  
  
Cloud and Tifa hardly dared believe what they saw. 


	7. Chapter 6 Guardian Unveiled

Chapter 6 - Guardian  
  
"Hojo!" Came Cloud's surprised yell as he stared at the figure, who visibly shuttered.  
  
"I fail to see how I resemble that psychopath in anyway.I'm not sure whether to shoot you for that or not." Came the cold and annoyed reply as the figure stepped silently and completely into view, his crimson cape billowing quietly behind him.  
  
Both Tifa and Cloud stared at him in complete disbelief before suddenly shouting out in surprise "Vincent?!" Flinching slightly at the sudden loudness the figure gave a slight nod "Indeed."  
  
"Hey Guardian! Thanks for the help spike there was about to kill me!"  
  
Looking to the side slightly Vincent saw Hunter approaching him ".You did pretend to abduct their child I probably should have let him."  
  
Putting his hands up defensively Hunter eyed Vincent "Hey! Hey! You told me to get them here and that happened to be the only way I could get them in."  
  
"I suppose." Turning to the young parents Vincent was stopped from saying anymore as Cloud suddenly blurted out.  
  
"YOU'RE Guardian?!!!"  
  
Looking at the mercenary with a blank expression the caped man nodded "Yes. I suppose you're wary from your journey.I will show you where you can rest."  
  
With a frustrated growl, Clouds confusion and anger over took his joy at seeing his comrade alive and his common sense along with it. Walking up to Vincent, the Ex-soldier grabbed him by the cowl of his cape and gave him a shake "Are you crazy!!! Sending some nutcase to kidnap us for some reason that hasn't been told to us! I can't believe you." Cloud's voice trailed off as Vincent's piercing eyes locked with his.  
  
"Listen Strife.You have no idea of what is to come."  
  
"What ever it was I'm sure Tifa and me would've been able to handle it!"  
  
"No.you wouldn't have. Now let go."  
  
Glaring up at the Ex-Turk Cloud reluctantly released his cowl. In a sudden flash, light flooded the room to reveal a huge cavern. To the left was a mechanics paradise! Cars, G-bikes, radios, engines, and even the Buggy sat with countless numbers of tools. To the right were benches covered in disassembled computers and other such electronics with wires, tools and all else related to the subject there as well. Directly ahead was a steel door, which led out of the large cavern.  
  
Cringing slightly at the suddenly light, Vincent blinked his over sensitive ears and turned his head sharply sideways to glare at Hunter who put on a sheepish grin and shrugged "Hehe, sorry G, I forgot about your eyes." This only caused the Ex-Turk to narrow his eyes at the Young man who grinned and retrieved his G-bike before wheeling it over to the others.  
  
Walking towards the door Vincent made a small gesture for them to follow "Cloud, Tifa follow me."  
  
"What about me?" A small voice full of a child's innocence called from behind the caped man causing him to look over his shoulder at the Youth "Daniel is it.?" The child nodded not seeming a bit afraid of the dark, crimson eyed man.  
  
".You too Daniel."  
  
Seeming happy that the adult was treating him like most normally didn't, Daniel scuttled up to his mother and grabbed her hand before following Vincent through the door.  
  
Through the door the child and his parents found a long corridor lined with 2 doors on the right and three on the left. Following Vincent past these doors they entered the one at the opposite end. Entering the room they found it a moderate size for 4-5 people with a couch and two chairs arranged against the back and sidewalls, a small table between them. In the corner above and to the left of the door, a 20" flat TV was mounted, it's screen looking across to the table and arrangement of chairs.  
  
"Not bad for a cave Vincent." Tifa said in a slightly up beat tone while looking about with her son and husband.  
  
"Indeed. Please sit." As he spoke Vincent unclasped his cape and draped it lightly over the back of a chair while sitting himself. The three nodded and sat on the couch. Taking no time for small talk Vincent got directly to his point "Did you get the letter?"  
  
"What letter?!" Cloud huffed while crossing his arms angrily over his chest.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'no'." Quietly he looked over to them, "I sent a letter to all members of Avalanche through the alias of 'Guardian'. It was a warning and an invitation."  
  
Both Tifa's and Cloud's brows furrowed "A Warning and invitation for what?"  
  
"A warning of what was to happened to you, what will happen to them, and what has already happened to Barret and Nanaki."  
  
Tifa's eyes shot up "What happened to Barret and Red?!"  
  
"They were kidnapped by a group know as Faction. There intentions are unclear the only activity they seem insistent on doing is capturing AVALANCHE." Just as Cloud opened his mouth to say something Vincent added ".and don't ask me why. I don't know."  
  
The Ex-soldier nodded then looked down at the tugging on his shirt to be met with his confused child. "Daddy? What funny-eyed man talking about? What's wrong with Uncle Barret and Nanaki?"  
  
Cloud was a bit taken back by the question. Through his anger he had completely forgotten that Daniel was in the room with them. "Nothing Daniel."  
  
Tilting his head the young child looked up at his father though in his innocence was content with the answer.  
  
"Daniel." He turned to look at the 'funny-eyed' man sitting in the chair who then handed him a large screwdriver. "Hunter was looking for this earlier.Take it to him would you?" Feeling as if he'd been handed the world Daniel nodded his head energetically then ran out of the room.  
  
Looking incredible uneasy Cloud looked at Vincent though said nothing.  
  
"I can't tell you much more than I have for now. I will say the rest of AVALANCHE will be joining us shortly. So I suggest you rest now."  
  
"What about Daniel?" Tifa asked quietly.  
  
"Your son will be fine with Hunter and myself while you both rest." Standing Vincent began towards the door motioning for them to follow him once again. They did so and were led to the center door on the left. Opening the door Vincent bid them goodnight before allowing them to step in and shutting the door behind them. 


End file.
